


Great Grandchildren

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Miscarriage (Mentioned), Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 12:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: To say she wanted to have kids was understatement, actually having one on the other hand.





	1. Chapter 1

“Who’s he talking to?” Slim asks, joining Y/N in watching Kells as he talks to someone on the phone. 

“Gramps.” She says quietly, a laughing leaving her when his eyes lit up at the name. 

But as soon as they lit up, they dim. Concern taking over. “Why is he talking to gramps?”

She sighs, “I’m guessing that everything just caught up with him. You guys just finished with the album. It just got approved by the label. It’s hitting him.” 

Slim throws an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in for a side hug. “He’ll be okay.” He whispers. 

She nods, but her eyes are still glued to Kells. “I know he will be. “ she moves to a happier topic.

“Before he stole my phone, Gramps told me, he has all the rooms set up for you guys.” 

His brows furrow, “you aren’t coming with?” 

She shakes her head, “Nope.” 

“Why not?” 

“I don’t want to hear the, when are you going to give me a great grandchild spiel.” She sighs. 

Slim snorts, “I’m not shocked. Isn’t like you’ve hidden that you’ve wanted kids.” As he finishes talking something dawns on him. 

“You haven’t told him?” His voice comes out a whisper, as he looks around the room, making sure no one else is there. 

“Of course not! You’re the only person who knows.” She tells him, also eyeing the empty room. 

“You still haven’t told him?” He tilts his head in Kells direction. 

“I can’t do that. He’s finally getting through his grief. I’m not adding to it.” Y/N says. 

“How is that fair to you?” He demands, getting heated. “He should know. And the longer you wait to tell him, the more it will kill you.” She stays quiet, knowing it’s true as he continues. “I only found out because I found you drunk and destroying a hotel room on the year anniversary. Don’t let him,” He points at Kells, who is now staring at them with a confused expression, through the window. “Find out the same way, on the anniversary of your miscarriage.” He leaves the room, guilt already starting to eat him due to his last harsh words.

A minute later Kells walks in, bewildered expression and her phone in hand. “What was that about?” 

“Slim and me are just disagreeing on something.” 

His eyebrows raise at that, “You guys rarely disagree and I’ve never seen him do that.” 

She wants to tell him to forget about it. But knows that she needs to tell him. 

Despite the baby not being his, and not really knowing who the father could be. She knows how much Kells wanted another kid. He had been crushed to learn that she lost her first baby, the second year she had known him. It had been during that pregnancy, that she learned just how much Kells cared about his friends. 

When the babies father demanded she get an abortion and when she wouldn’t, told her that he wanted nothing to do with her or the baby, Kells stepped up. Despite already having a four year old, he told her that while the baby certainly didn’t need a dad and she didn’t need anyone to take care of her, he would gladly be the baby’s father and take care of her. 

“Can we talk for a second?” She asks, gesturing towards where he just was. 

He nods, following her out the porch. His mind racing with what she could want to tell him. 

When they get out there, Y/N leans against the porch railing, looking away from him. “Last July, Slim found me drunk in a hotel room that I had destroyed. And the July before that,” Kells stops breathing as she mentions July of 2017. “I had a miscarriage.” As soon as the breath had returned it’s kicked out of him. 

“What?” He chokes out, not understanding why she didn’t tell him. 

“I was going to tell you I was pregnant but then I lost the baby. I wasn’t far enough long for them to be able to tell me the gender.” She tells him, avoiding the real question he has. 

“Why didn’t you tell me, I would of,” 

She cuts him off, “I didn’t want to add to what was going on. Maybe that makes me horrible and somehow selfish, but you lost two important people, and I didn’t want to tell you about the baby. Not when you were already drowning in grief.” 

It’s silent as he lets himself process the information. He didn’t think she was horrible for not telling him. He could see why. He had been in a horrible place, and he couldn’t imagine how much worse it would have been if she had told him about the baby. God, the baby. He can feel tears welling up in his eyes as he realizes this is the second baby his friend has lost. 

He makes her turn before he enveloped her in his arms. Holding her tight as he speaks, “I’m not mad, or anything like that. I think not telling me was the right idea, even if I did wish that I knew so I could of been there for you.”

“Slim wanted me to talk to you. That’s what we were disagreeing about. And I won’t be going to Gramps with you guys.” The last sentence comes out in a rush. 

He pulls away, a frown forming. “Why not? You love seeing Gramps.” 

“He wants another great grand kid. He wants to see me have one at least.” 

Kells nods, although he snorts at her words. “He’s barely seventy, he’ll outlive us all and probably be around to see Casie have a kid.” 

“I tried telling him that, but he’s stuck on seeing me have a kid.” 

“And you don’t think you’ll be able too.” His heart aches, when she nods. “You’ll be able to. I’ll take you to a doctor, get you all checked out, and if they say you can’t I’ll take you to a different one to make sure.” 

She immediately shakes her head, “you don’t need to do that. I already have an appointment with someone.” 

“Then I’ll go with you.” He says not backing down. 

“Fine,” She sighs pushing herself back into his arms. 

“Why are you giving in?” 

She smiles against his shirt, “because the appointment is tomorrow at eight.” 

The groan he lets out at the idea of waking up before six to get to the appointment, makes her laugh. 

“Yeah, I don’t think you’ll be going with me.” She jokes, patting his chest. 

Unsurprisingly, he’s down in the kitchen waiting for in the morning. A cup of coffee in front of him. She holds back the urge to tell him to go back to bed, knowing it won’t get her anywhere. Instead, she runs her fingers through his hair really quickly as a silent thank you. The motions of an early morning so familiar to them, that she doesn’t even have to look to know that he’s handing her, his cup so she can take a sip, before handing it back. 

Waiting for him to drink his coffee, she remembers why she always use to drag one of the guys up in the morning with her just to chill. It was peaceful, being up with someone when the rest of the house was asleep. 

Nearly two hours later, they finally are at the doctors. The drive there having ticked both of them off. As they settle into waiting room chairs, Kells leg bouncing as he eyes the room. Taking note of all the pregnancy photos on the walls. 

“What exactly are they going to do?” He asks. 

“Nothing really, this is my second appointment.” She admits, having already done all the tests. “I get my results back today.” 

He takes her hand, squeezing it. “You’ll be able.” He whispers. Tilting his head back as he closes his eyes, and starts to chant the same words from last night in his head. “She’ll be okay. You can do me one solid universe and give her this.” The words repeated over and over in his head as they wait to be called back. 

At 8:05 a guy pops his head out of the door that takes you to the patient rooms. “Y/N.” He says, looking around. 

Both of them stand up, Kells tightening his grip on her hand for a second before letting go. 

Andy, Kells learns, is one of the nicest nurses he’s ever met. He takes them through everything they’re going to learn today all while taking Y/N’s blood pressure, pulse, and temperature. When he’s done, he smiles at them. “Doctor Ilesi will be with you in a few minutes.” 

“I don’t know if I want to know.” Y/N says, breaking the silence, after Andy leaves.

“You do, you just don’t want to hear the bad answer. Which you won’t.” 

“You don’t know that.” 

He nods, “I don’t, but I can hope.” 

Kells tries to distract them both, by telling her about the new tattoo he wants to get, but it’s clear to see it isn’t working. His leg is still bouncing and Y/N’s bottom lip seems to be permanently between her teeth. 

When the doctor comes in, they both straighten. Kells leg stilling, when the older woman smiles at both of them. Shaking their hands, as she says hi. Her eyebrow, nearly raising when she hears his name.

“I’m glad to see you brought someone with you.” She turns her head slightly to him, “is this your partner?” 

Y/N shakes her head, “no. He just wanted to come with.” 

The doctor nods, wasn’t the weirdest thing she had seen in her time as a doctor. “Alright, well Colson, do you need to be brought up to speed on anything?” 

“No, ma’am.” 

“Alright.” She smiles, before turning the computer so the two can see it, as she pulls up the test results. 

“Your hormone levels, right here.” She points, “is exactly where it should be at.” As she goes through the rest of the test results, they both sit there stunned. 

“But if everything is fine with her and where it should be. Why is she having a problem…” he trailed off, not wanting to say it. 

“Carrying to full term?” The doctor asks, getting a nod in response. She sighs, “I can’t really answer that, I wasn’t her doctor during either pregnancy’s and even if I was, I probably wouldn’t be able to tell still. Sometimes these things happen and there is no reason.” 

Y/N looks at the doctor with a new hope. “So you’re saying I could have a baby? I’m fertile.” 

The doctor nods, “that’s exactly what I’m saying.” 

Kells immediately hugs the girl, whispering an I told you so in her ear as he does. 

“Now, since our office does it all, did you still want to go through with getting a sperm donor?” Doctor Illesi asks her after they’re done hugging.

Y/N nods, a smile on her face. “Is there any way I could get the access key now?” She asks, having already talked about this with the doctor. 

The doctor spares a glance at Colson, the excitement he had before being replaced with something else. “Yeah, I’ll have Andy give you all the paperwork before you leave.” 

When they get to the car fifteen minutes later, Y/N is glowing as she looks over the papers she was given. While, Kells behind the wheel of the car is in his own head. A frown on his face. 

It doesn’t take her long to notice that something is off. His excitement from before gone. “What’s wrong?” 

He shakes his head, sending a smile her way. “Nothing. I’m so fucking excited for you!” He tries to change the subject, but she doesn’t let him. 

Turning in her seat to face him, she raises an eyebrow at him. “What’s going on?” 

Despite her not doing it because he was driving. He could practically feel her nudging his leg. “It’s just,” He trails off, “never mind. It’s nothing.” 

This time she does nudge him, despite him driving. “It’s not nothing. Now spit it out!” 

“I’m just surprised you’re looking for a sperm donor.” 

She nods, thinking that she understands why he’s surprised. “I’m just not one for relationships, you know? And not only that everyone I go out with is weird about me being gone for so long. It’s just easier this way.” 

He shakes his head, with a groan. “I’m surprised because I thought you were going to ask me. I love you, maybe like that maybe not. I’ve always thought that if I was going to have another kid with anyone it would be you.” 

“I was going to ask you, you were the first person I thought of.” She admits. “But then, I thought about the fans. They already think we’re fucking. And I would never ask you to hide that I was having your baby and I wouldn’t hide it either. I don’t want to feed the fire, you know?” 

“I know.” Kells mumbles, it had been an irritating fact of having fans. It seemed every one out of five fans asked him if there was something going on with the girl. “It wouldn’t be feeding the fire if we actually do sleep together.” 

“You know, that to get me pregnant you can just nut in a cup. We don’t have to have sex.” 

He winces, when she says nut in a cup. “I know, but I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to go the traditional route.” He looks at her, so he can wiggle his eyebrows. 

She laughs, before turning his head so he’s looking back at the road. “I bet you wouldn’t mind.” 

He scoffs, “like you would.” 

“The only way I’m letting you fuck me is if you continue to do so when I get to that stage in pregnancy where all I want is to be fucked.” 

“Done.” He says quickly. 

“I was joking.” 

“I wasn’t.” He tells her, pulling over, so they can look at each other in the eyes.

“Colson,” She breathes, saying his real name for the first time in a long time. “We can’t.” 

“Why? Give me another reason other than the fans? And don’t tell me you don’t want to. I know you do.” 

“I don’t have one.” She tells him, after a second. 

He glances at her lips, before looking at her eyes. “Be with me?” 

Y/N leans forward, his eyes fluttering shut. His eyes fly open, when she only kisses his cheek. “I’ll be with you, only because you didn’t say be mine.” She teases. 

He groans, turning in his seat so he can start driving home. “Your so getting it when we get to the house.” He mutters, as he gets back on the road. 

“Not here? I thought you liked a little adventure.” She teases, her words made him slam on the breaks, earning a honk from the person behind him. 

Colson waves at the person, yelling a sorry out the window, before starting to drive again. “I don’t know what I’m going to do with you.” 

“You’ll figure something out.”


	2. Chapter 2

“There’s all my grand kids!” Gramps cheers, walking off the porch to greet them. All of the guys hug him, before Y/N does. The older man smiles at her, planting a kiss on her head while he hugs her. “I’ve missed you, kiddo.” 

She smiles, “missed you to. Sorry, I didn’t come last time.” She adds, remembering the guys trip that was nearly four months ago. 

He waved her off, the two heading inside like everyone else. “Don’t worry about it. You can’t make it all the time.” He chuckles. 

She nods, giving him another hug, before going the bedroom she stays in that is on the ground floor. Casie and Colson, also having rooms on the ground floor. 

She smiles at the sight of her duffel bag already in front of the door. She goes to lift it up, but is beaten to it. “Don’t even think about it.” He mutters. 

“I can lift my own bag.” She says, opening the door for them both. 

He sets it down on the bed, before shutting the door. Fingers quickly turning the lock just in case. “I know, but you don’t need to.” Colson smiles, as his words make her cradle the bump that was just barely showing. 

She looks up at him, after sitting on the bed. “Thank you. Bump and me appreciate it.”

He chuckles, eyeing the fabric around her stomach that in a month or two will be stretched out. 

He looks back at the door for a second before, dropping to his knees, and kneeling in between her legs. He doesn’t bother asking for permission, before lifting her shirt up. Colson presses his lips to the skin. “Hi, bump.” He looks up at her, “we’ve got to figure out a better name.” He turns his attention back to it. “I know it’s going to be a little weird these next few nights, without me reading you a little something before momma goes to bed. But, I know you’ll still settle down for her right?” 

“They’re barely kicking, there’s not many ways, bump can be a party animal.” 

He shrugs, sitting back on his heels and letting her shirt drop. “True, but bump could start being a little soccer player any day now.” 

He gets to his feet, sitting next to her in the bed. “You ready for tonight?” He asks. 

She nods, “yeah. Casie already knows, it’s time that everyone else does.”

Colson’s hands frame her face at the words, “hey, we don’t have to tell them. I know we want to, but if it would be easier not to, we don’t have to say a single word.” 

“I want to. They should know, and I’m out of the danger zone, I’m ready to tell people.” She reassures him, pressing a kiss to his right wrist when she’s done. 

He leans forward, brushing their lips together. “I love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

A few hours later as all eight of them sat around the table, plates empty and drinks nearly polished off, Gramps looked at Colson. “Casie comes tomorrow right?” 

He nods, taking a drink of the water sitting to his left. “Yeah, Ash is going to bring her over.” 

The older man sits back in his seat, eyes falling on his only blood kin worth anything to him. A frown grows on his face, when he takes a look at her. She seemed to be nervous, a rare thing for the girl when it came to being around family. “You alright?” He asks, leaning over slightly, so he doesn’t interrupt what everyone is talking about. 

She nods, smiling at him. “Yeah, I just need to tell everyone something.” 

They all look at her, her voice having been loud enough for them all to hear. Colson squeezes her hand under the table, where no one can see. 

She looks at all of their faces, her gaze lingering a little longer on Slim’s, before she looks at Gramps. “I’m pregnant.” 

The whole table erupts into congratulations and Slim understands why she looked at him like that. Rook is the loudest one of them all, making everyone laugh. 

“How far along are you?” Gramps asks, beaming at her. 

“About four months.” She tells him, her left hand drifting down to her stomach, her right still in Colson’s comforting grip. She spares a glance at the man sitting next to her, can’t help the soft smile that takes over her face when she sees him sitting back, a proud look on his face. 

“Who’s the dad? Or is it one of those artificial inseminations you were telling me about once?” Baze asks, sitting across from Colson.

Their gazes seem more intense, when they hear the seemingly million dollar question. She’s saved from answering it however. 

“I am.” 

Everyone looks at the blonde, Gramps and Rook both muttering the word fuck under their breath. “Are you two together?” Rook asks, confused. 

Y/N nods, “yeah, for about four months now too.” 

Everyone’s eyebrows raise at that, the same thoughts going through their head. 

Colson seeing their looks, shakes his head. “It’s not like that.” He spares a glance at Gramps, unsure of how the man is really feeling. “It’s none of your business, but Y/N and me talked one day, and she wanted me to go to an appointment with her to see if she was all okay to have a kid, since our lifestyle is kind of stressful.” He runs his thumb over his knuckles, as he stretches the truth out. “When she got the okay, I suggested hey, let’s have a kid. I want another one and you want one, and you wouldn’t have to sit with your legs up in stirrups for an hour or two, so why don’t we have one?” 

“That’s not exactly how it happened, but it’s the gist.” She says, breathing more easily. 

“And that lead you to, getting together?” 

Y/N nods, again. “Yeah, we both felt something, so we decided to give it a shot. It’s going pretty well so far.” 

She turns her attention to her grandfather, who seems to be crying. “Gramps, what’s wrong?” 

He wipes the tears on his face, “nothing, I’m just happy for you both. You’ve always wanted a baby and Kells has always wanted another one, and you both seem to be happy.” He shrugs, “I’m just happy for my kids.”

She leans over, hugging him as best as she can while they sit. 

“Have you told Casie yet?” AJ asks. 

Colson nods, “yeah, we told her around the three month mark. She’s really excited about it.” 

Y/N nods, “she has Colson send her picture of the bump every night. And when I get a moment alone and she’s not busy, I call her and let her talk to the baby.” 

“Your showing already?” Rook sounds in awe. Ash while having told them about her pregnancy didn’t really want to talk about it. Y/N however seemed more than happy too, which made them all jump to ask questions. 

“Not really, I’m just starting to show, so it really looks like I’m bloated.” She tells him. 

“Can we see?” Slim’s words are hesitant, he constantly was watching the words that came out of his mouth when talking to her.

She looks at Colson. Everyone here was family, but it was different showing them, then showing him and Casie. And she didn’t want to, unless he was also okay with it. He slightly nods, squeezing her hand to give her the go ahead. 

She stands up, dropping his hand. Stepping away from the table, she stands so everyone can hopefully see the bump that’s starting to poke out. Lifting up her shirt, she watches as they look in awe at the taut skin of her stomach. Looking at Colson, she notices his fingers twitching. Not use to seeing the bump without touching it at least once. 

Dropping her shirt, she sits back down. Taking his hand in hers, she moves it so it’s resting in her lap and so if he moves his thumb carefully he’d be making small motions on the bump.

Y/N isn’t surprised that an hour after dinner, Slim pulls her aside. They hadn’t really talked after him telling her to tell Colson. “You told him?” 

She nods, gripping her friends arms. “Yeah, right after you left the room, I told him everything.” 

“I’m sorry, I said that to you, Y/N. Not all of it, but that last part was cruel, I should of never thrown that into your face like that.” He says, pulling her into a hug. 

“It hurt, I won’t lie. And I’m glad you apologized, because I’ll admit I think about it sometimes, you saying that to me so easily.” 

He squeezes her tight for a second, before letting go. “I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t trust me with anything like that ever again.” 

She shakes her head, an easy smile playing in her lips. “Nah, I still trust you.”

Slim watches in amusement when she yawns, “it’s not just a little after nine and your yawning?” 

She pats her stomach, “I’m pregnant, full, and have been traveling. I’m ready for bed.” 

He nods, “go on. I’ll tell everyone.” 

She squeezes his hand, “Thank you.” 

Exiting the small hallway, he nearly runs into Kells. “Hey, where’s Y/N?” The taller man asks, not seeing her. 

Slim points behind him, “in her room. She started yawning. Wanted to go to sleep.” 

Kells’ face twists at his words, just realizing that this would be the first time that Y/N and him wouldn’t be sharing a bed since finding out about the baby. “Alright, well Gramps broke out brownies.” 

Slim nearly fist pumps. “Fuck yes.” 

The two walk back out to the living room, spending the next two hours there with everyone else. 

Opening his bedroom door, Colson sighs. He didn’t want to sleep an empty bed, but he didn’t want to wake Y/N up either, just so they could share a bed. Stripping down to his boxer briefs in the dark room, barely remembering to take his phone out of his pocket to put on the nightstand, he crawls into bed. 

He lets out a muffled groan when he feels something nudge him, rousing him from sleep, barely an hour later. “No, I don’t want to get up.” He mumbles, after squinting his eyes to see that it’s still dark out. When he’s nudged again, he rolls over onto his back, blinking slowly as his eyes adjust to the dark room. The slight moonlight coming in through the window, makes him see Y/N standing in a pair of his boxers that he forgot he owned and a tank top. “What’s wrong?” He asks, sitting up. 

“I’ve been tossing and turning. Can’t sleep.” She tells him. 

He pulls the covers back, sinking back down. “Come here, baby.” 

She immediately joins him in bed. The familiar sound of his heartbeat as she lays her head against his chest, already starting to lull her to sleep. 

He adjusts slightly, so her one leg is trapped between his own. His left arm wrapping around her, so that his left hand and her right are both resting on bump. “Love you.” 

She lets out a hum, lips brushing his peck, as she says it back.


End file.
